Serpents à Sornettes et Spaghettis Secrets
by NotAPineapple
Summary: Lors de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, où les serpents font partie des animaux de compagnie autorisés, Harry découvre avec stupeur ses talents de Fourchelang. Entre recherches linguistiques, amitiés improbables et interventions vétérinaires, une drôle d'année commence... Sans compter son talent immuable pour s'attirer des ennuis !


Parce que les petits riens peuvent changer l'histoire du tout au tout, et parce qu'on ne devrait jamais sous-estimer les spaghettis.

Tout ceci est de la faute de Sarasva. Voilà.

* * *

 _Extrait de l'Histoire de Poudlard, nouvelle édition (1991, par Jame Leslivres)_

« En l'an de grâce 1764, Ellena Hulule fut nommée directrice de Poudlard, et décréta que les élèves seraient autorisés à amener un compagnon animal au château, sous la contrainte absolue que celui-ci fasse partie d'une liste d'espèces préétablies. Un extrait de ses mémoires personnels, document rarissime, en indique les raisons.

 _« En_ _ʃtre les cochons d'Inde et les Manticores géantes, plus per_ _ʃonne dans ce château n'a le_ _ʃen_ _ʃ de la me_ _ʃure. C'est une école de_ _ʃorciers, non point une mai_ _ʃon de fous ! »_

Elle autorisa donc les chats (extralucides, comme chacun sait), les crapauds (pratiques pour les potions), les hiboux (nocturnes et inquiétants, ce qui est fort respectable) ainsi que les rats (dotés d'un grand sens commun mais d'une mauvaise réputation, ce à quoi elle compatissait sincèrement).

Après maintes négociations avec son vice-directeur (dont la teneur exacte demeure d'ailleurs incertaine), elle ajouta les serpents à la liste. L'entrée de son journal l'explicite comme suit :

 _« Ce_ _ʃont de_ _ʃales bêtes, mais Theodulus a in_ _ʃi_ _ʃté, fou qu'il est de ces horreurs._ _ʃi j'en trouve une dans no_ _ʃtre lit, peu me chaut le talent dont il fait preuve à ʃ'en ʃervir, je lui coupe … »_

Le reste de la page a malheureusement disparu dans un incendie vingt ans plus tard. Cet événement illustre une période intéressante de la société sorcière, bien qu'il demeure anecdotique et sans grand impact sur l'Histoire dans son ensemble. »

Comme quoi, on peut être un brillant historien et se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Les plumes d'Hedwige étaient blanches comme la neige sous les doigts d'Harry, et plus douces que rien de ce qu'il ait jamais connu auparavant.

Le jeune garçon adressa un sourire émerveillé à Hagrid, derrière l'immense chope de chocolat chaud que le demi-géant lui avait offert pour conclure leurs toutes premières emplettes à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait du mal à la soulever, et s'était résigné à la pencher vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atteindre le niveau du liquide crémeux. Dans la mesure où il aurait pu glisser sa tête entière dans la chopine, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, même si cela lui avait valu des gloussements de la part des autres clients.

Les sorciers, en avait scientifiquement conclu Harry, étaient sans doute dotés d'une grande force physique et d'un estomac élastique. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que le patron du pub ait pu vouloir blaguer un peu.

C'était tout de même une bonne chose qu'Hagrid soit grand, sans quoi il aurait eu du mal à le voir derrière le récipient.

-C'est vraiment une chouette magnifique, fit-il en tendant doucement à Hedwige un morceau de biscuit. La plupart des sorciers en ont, n'est-ce pas ?

Hagrid essuya la mousse de Bièraubeurre prise dans sa barbe broussailleuse, et rendit à Harry son sourire.

-Oui, elles sont bien utiles pour le courrier. Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. J'avais pensé à attendre aujourd'hui pour t'acheter un compagnon, histoire que tu aies le choix, mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'amener quelque chose pour ton premier anniversaire de sorcier…

-C'était le premier anniversaire que j'ai jamais fêté, répondit sincèrement Harry, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup d'éléments de comparaison, mais c'était de loin le meilleur.

Pour la soixante-troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine, il relut la liste de fournitures envoyée par Poudlard. (Il battait ainsi de loin son dernier record de lecture compulsive, précédemment détenu par le Times des Toilettes avec trente-six itérations, un jour où Dudley l'avait malencontreusement enfermé dans les cabinets et où Vernon ne l'avait malencontreusement pas entendu avant le lendemain soir.)

« Les élèves pourront amener à leur convenance un chat, un hibou, un serpent, un rat ou un crapaud. La responsabilité de l'animal de compagnie… »

-Les crapauds, ça n'a pas beaucoup de conversation, commenta Hagrid. Les rats non plus, tu me diras. Ni les serpents. Ni…

-Hedwige est merveilleuse, fit fermement Harry. Je n'aurais rien voulu d'autre.

Le souvenir du python du zoo de Londres lui revint vaguement en mémoire, mais ils n'avaient conversé que brièvement, ce qui était clairement insuffisant pour déterminer si les serpents avaient ou non une conversation stimulante. Hagrid était l'expert, après tout.

Jusqu'ici, Hedwige n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot ; elle était sans doute timide. Ou peut-être ne parlait-elle pas anglais – c'était une chouette du Nord, après tout. Le python lui avait bien dit qu'il était né à Londres ; Harry espérait de toutes ses forces que sur le chemin du Brésil, il trouverait un moyen d'apprendre le portugais afin de pouvoir s'intégrer là-bas.

Reportant son regard sur la chouette, il se demanda s'il devrait apprendre le suédois, ou le norvégien, et si Poudlard assurait des cours de langue étrangère – il n'en avait pas vu sur le programme, mais peut-être fallait-il en faire la demande. Ce serait stupide d'espérer que les élèves aient tous des animaux de compagnie provenant du même espace linguistique, après tout.

Il fallait néanmoins qu'il sache.

-Est-ce qu'elle parle anglais ? demanda-t-il au demi-géant.

Celui-ci faillit s'étrangler de rire dans sa bière, et cogna sa chope sur la table.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle dise grand-chose ! Mais je suis sûr qu'elle te comprend. Elle a un air intelligent, cette bête-là.

Allons bon, pensa Harry. Une chouette muette. Avec un peu de chance, elle savait lire sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais, repartit Hagrid, je me dis souvent qu'il ne leur manque que la parole.

-Et encore, fit remarquer Harry avant de réaliser ce que le demi-géant venait de dire.

Ainsi donc, les chouettes ne parlaient pas plus que les autres oiseaux, quand bien même il s'agissait d'un animal sorcier ! Ses années chez Mrs Figg lui avaient enseigné que les chats non plus, encore que ceux-ci eussent pu se retenir de parler en sa présence, histoire de se moquer de lui. Ce serait bien un truc de chat. N'ayant jamais rencontré de rat ni de crapaud, il ne voulait pas en préjuger ; les serpents étaient peut-être un cas à part ?

-C'est vrai qu'ils peuvent être très expressifs, les animaux, approuva Hagrid en souriant. C'est bien que tu sois un ami des bêtes, Harry. Il y a tant de sorciers qui ne les comprennent pas…

Harry songea distraitement que c'était ce qu'on gagnait, à vouloir un animal exotique dont on ne parlait sans doute pas la langue. L'idée que seuls les serpents puissent parler aux sorciers lui semblait très incongrue, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que Hagrid le prenne pour un imbécile, aussi garda-t-il ses questions pour lui. Il se borna à se noyer dans les profondeurs de sa tasse, se disant qu'il aurait vite l'opportunité de découvrir le fin fond de cette histoire.

Ce qui devait être le cas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le voyage vers Poudlard s'était déroulé sans trop d'anicroches ; Harry avait rencontré une fille du nom d'Hermione, ce dont il était content, et un garçon du nom de Ron, ce dont il était ravi.

Il avait aussi retrouvé le Drago Malefoy de chez Madame Guipure, et se l'était visiblement mis à dos en quelques phrases. En même temps, c'était un crétin.

Pour l'heure, il attendait en compagnie des autres première année que l'on vienne les chercher dans le hall d'entrée. Ron lui avait parlé d'épreuves terribles pour la répartition dans les maisons, mais il ne semblait guère y avoir de consensus sur la nature desdites épreuves. Avec un fatalisme habitué, Harry attendait donc que les choses se passent, et en profitait pour observer ses camarades.

Un grand nombre d'entre eux avait amené des hiboux, de ce qu'il avait vu dans le train ; Ron, lui, avait un rat dans sa poche (il avait d'ailleurs été déçu de constater qu'il ne parlait pas plus qu'Hedwige), et un garçon nommé Neville cherchait son crapaud. Vu que les tigres ne figuraient pas sur la liste des animaux autorisés, il devait bien croire Hermione quand elle affirmait que son terrifiant monstre roux était un chat ; il n'avait pas encore vu de serpents, et commençait doucement à se demander s'il n'aurait pas halluciné l'épisode du zoo. Il avait lu quelque part que certains produits ménagers pouvaient causer ce genre d'effets, et après tout, il avait grandi dans un placard à balais. Peut-être était-il fou, comme Dudley le lui assurait régulièrement.

Il vit enfin une petite tête écailleuse poindre depuis le col d'un garçon noir. C'était un beau serpent gris, enroulé de façon presque invisible autour du cou de son propriétaire. Le reptile cligna des yeux, et tourna lentement la tête pour observer ses environs. Il tira la langue quand il croisa le regard d'Harry, et siffla doucement.

 _-Bonjour_ , fit le serpent.

 _-Bonjour_ , répondit poliment Harry.

Un grand soulagement se répandit en lui ; il avait beau ne rien avoir contre les fous, il était bien content de savoir qu'il n'avait pas, finalement, trop respiré d'eau de Javel.

 _-Où sommes-nous_ ? s'enquit le reptile en regardant autour de lui.

- _A Poudlard_ , le renseigna obligeamment Harry. _On attend pour les épreuves de répartition, et le dîner après._

- _Oh, bien_. _J'ai faim. J'espère qu'il y aura des lardons_.

Harry acquiesça doctement. Lui aussi aimait les lardons.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua le silence qui était tombé sur le hall. Tout le monde l'observait avec des yeux écarquillés, et Harry commença à se dire qu'il avait encore dû faire un faux pas social sans s'en rendre compte. Peut-être était-ce très impoli d'adresser la parole à un animal sans avoir même salué son maître ? Il tenta de se rattraper en souriant au garçon noir.

-Salut, fit-il. C'est un chouette serpent que tu as. Je m'appelle Harry. Et toi ?

-Blaise, fit mécaniquement le garçon sans cesser de le fixer d'un air stupéfait. Est-ce que…

Blaise fut coupé par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall, qui entreprit de leur expliquer le principe de la Répartition. Elle mit sans doute le tonitruant silence sur le compte de son autorité et de l'angoisse des première année, ce qui était une erreur fort compréhensible.

Harry se promit de s'excuser auprès de Blaise dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, et emboîta le pas au professeur McGonagall vers la Grande Salle. Il crut défaillir lorsque son tour vint de s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau, et adressa un sourire timide à la cantonade.

« Pas à Serpentard », songea-t-il en voyant Drago Malefoy lancer des regards pleins de morgue autour de lui. Il lui rappelait vaguement Dudley, en moins gras et encore plus blond.

« Tu es sûr ? » susurra le Choixpeau. « Tu as pourtant d'immenses qualités, et il est certain que Serpentard t'aiderait sur le chemin de la grandeur… »

Harry était flatté, mais il avait assez souffert des maltraitances de Dudley pour souhaiter s'infliger un bis repetita alors qu'il avait une chance de repartir à zéro. Il déclina l'offre, grandeur ou pas.

« Alors, il vaut mieux… »

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Harry rejoignit la table rouge et or sur des jambes encore tremblantes ; il serra la main à qui voulait la lui serrer, répondit bêtement aux questions qu'on lui posait, et applaudit de toutes ses forces quand Ron vint le rejoindre. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsque Zabini, Blaise fut envoyé à Serpentard, mais sourit en avisant un plat de lardons sur la table. Aujourd'hui serait une belle journée pour tout le monde.

-J'ai eu peur que tu atterrisses à Serpentard, lui confia Ron entre deux bouchées de purée. Après ton numéro avec le serpent…

-Tous les sorciers ne parlent pas aux serpents ? s'étonna Harry. Le petit reptile lui avait pourtant adressé la parole d'une voix nette, quoique sifflante, et il avait pensé que tout le monde avait entendu leur échange.

Ron secoua la tête, et les Gryffondor plus âgés échangèrent des regards incrédules. La rumeur circula vite, et Harry sentit un malaise croissant peser sur sa poitrine à mesure que le dîner avançait. Il ne fut donc qu'à moitié étonné lorsque le professeur McGonagall vint le chercher à la fin du banquet.

Renvoyé avant même sa première journée de cours. Cela devait être un record.

« Tout ça pour des lardons », songea misérablement Harry. Dudley n'avait pas fini de se moquer de lui.

-Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir, Potter, expliqua McGonagall d'une voix sèche en le conduisant vers un escalier de pierre.

C'était tout de même injuste. Une part infime de lui se rebella, et il fit remarquer au professeur McGonagall qu'il n'avait lu nulle part dans le règlement qu'il était interdit de discuter avec les animaux.

Celle-ci lui renvoya un regard pénétrant, plissant les yeux comme pour déterminer s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. Pour toute réponse, elle lança « Sorbet au citron » à une gargouille, et avant qu'Harry ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur.

Ce dernier l'observait par-dessus des lunettes en demi-lune, arborant une expression bien plus sérieuse que quelques instants plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait plaisanté à la grande table et dirigé l'hymne de Poudlard tel un chef d'orchestre sourd. L'air bonhomme et légèrement gâteux dont les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient gentiment moqués avait disparu, faisant place à une acuité déstabilisante. Harry déglutit.

-Bonsoir, Harry, fit gentiment le directeur. Assied toi. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait venir si rapidement, mais j'ai cru entendre que tu avais… parlé… avec le serpent d'un de tes camarades ?

Harry remarqua seulement à cet instant que le professeur Rogue, contre lequel Ron l'avait mis en garde, était également dans le bureau et le fixait avec intensité. Tirant sur ses manches avec honte, il hocha la tête.

-Il m'a dit bonjour. Je lui ai répondu.

Dumbledore et Rogue échangèrent un regard.

-Et c'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? s'enquit le directeur d'un ton toujours aussi doux.

-Je lui ai dit qu'on était à Poudlard. Il m'a dit que c'était bien et qu'il avait faim.

Par souci de précision, et parce que les yeux de Dumbledore et de Rogue restaient plantés sur lui comme des vrilles, sans parler du professeur McGonagall dont il sentait la présence dans son dos, Harry ajouta d'un ton misérable :

-Il aime bien les lardons.

Rogue cilla, et après un moment de silence, Dumbledore laissa échapper un gloussement.

-Je ne l'en blâme pas. Pas plus que toi, Harry. Il faut simplement que tu comprennes… Eh bien, le Fourchelang – la capacité de parler aux serpents – est traditionnellement liée, vois-tu, à un certain type de sorciers.

Harry crut comprendre, et sentit qu'il devait apporter sa pierre à l'édifice.

-Les vendeurs d'animalerie ? hasarda-t-il.

Il crut entendre un éclat de rire derrière lui, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, le visage du professeur McGonagall était aussi grave et austère qu'à son habitude.

Dumbledore parut déstabilisé, mais il sourit néanmoins, et Harry fut soulagé de constater qu'il avait deviné juste. C'était tout à l'honneur de l'école de vouloir repérer les vocations professionnelles précoces, après tout. L'angoisse avait laissé place à la curiosité, et le jeune garçon osa demander :

-Mais monsieur, comment ça se fait que je parle ce Fourchelang et pas les autres ? Je n'ai jamais cherché à apprendre, vous voyez…

Le directeur passa une main songeuse sur ses lèvres, et parut sur le point de lui répondre lorsque McGonagall toussa abruptement.

-Je pense, fit-elle en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule d'Harry, que nous avons assez inquiété monsieur Potter pour sa première soirée à l'école. Il a cours demain et devrait être au lit.

-Il me paraît clair, remarqua Rogue d'une voix veloutée, que les talents de monsieur Potter sont relativement… inoffensifs. Pour l'instant.

Dumbledore acquiesça en silence, et fixa Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Harry, j'aimerais que tu me promettes que si les serpents te disent un jour des choses plus sérieuses… Des choses que tu ne comprends pas, ou dont tu ne sais que faire, ou qui te préoccupent… J'aimerais que tu promettes de venir immédiatement m'en parler.

Cela parut très raisonnable à Harry, qui se sentait touché que le directeur s'inquiète personnellement du bien-être de ses élèves. Il promit.

Le professeur McGonagall le ramena jusqu'à la salle commune, où elle s'exprima brièvement sur les capacités d'Harry, qui aurait aimé disparaître sous terre plutôt que d'endurer tous les regards fixés sur lui.

Oui, la rumeur était vraie, monsieur Potter était capable de parler avec les serpents. Non, il n'y avait aucune raison d'y prêter attention. Non, miss Jones, il n'avait pas la langue fourchue.

Harry la remercia timidement de ne pas l'avoir renvoyé lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, et elle lui assura qu'il n'en serait jamais question pour de telles broutilles tant qu'elle serait directrice de maison.

Il crut l'entendre marmonner « les vendeurs d'animalerie ! » lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle commune.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Et alors, raconta Harry, elle lui a demandé si elle pouvait lui emprunter Dubois, et j'ai cru que c'était du bois qu'elle voulait, pour me taper dessus avec, mais en fait c'était le capitaine Olivier Dubois…

Ron l'interrompit avec une expression soucieuse.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu te taper dessus avec du bois ?

-Ben, fit Harry en haussant les épaules, elle ne porte pas de ceinture avec sa robe, donc je me suis dit…

Il y eut un moment de silence, que rompit Hermione d'une voix douce.

-Harry, les professeurs ne frappent pas les élèves. Du tout. Tous les châtiments corporels sont interdits depuis 1962, ce qui est déjà drôlement tardif, si tu veux mon avis.

Elle échangea un regard soucieux avec Ron, qui mâchonnait pensivement sa plume.

-Est-ce que tout se passe bien avec tes Moldus ? finit par demander ce dernier.

Harry fit la grimace.

-Ils ne m'aiment pas trop. Mais je ne les aime pas non plus, donc c'est plutôt équilibré.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent de nouveau, et semblèrent conclure un pacte muet avant de revenir au sujet original, c'est-à-dire l'intégration d'Harry à l'équipe de Quidditch.

Ron s'était immédiatement enthousiasmé, tandis qu'Hermione était plus réservée sur les risques qu'il allait courir, mais Harry ne lui en tenait pas rigueur ; il savait qu'au fond, elle le soutenait également.

Il aimait bien Hermione. Dès le premier jour de classe, elle s'était empressée de le bombarder de questions sur ses talents linguistiques de Fourchelang, mais contrairement à d'autres élèves qui avaient paru inquiétés par ce fait, elle le faisait avec une curiosité toute naturelle et un enthousiasme débordant.

-Est-ce que tu les entends en anglais ou est-ce que leurs sifflements ont du sens pour toi ? s'était-elle immédiatement enquis au petit-déjeuner.

Harry avait répondu qu'il les entendait en anglais, mais que n'ayant rencontré que des serpents britanniques, ça ne voulait rien dire. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il existait peut-être des dialectes Fourchelang.

Hermione ne s'était pas démontée, et s'était levée pour aller demander à Blaise Zabini, assis à la table de Serpentard, de quel pays provenait son aspic et avec quels langages il avait été en contact. Drago Malefoy s'en était étouffé dans son porridge, ce qui avait été une façon très divertissante de commencer la journée.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient profité de l'absence d'Hermione pour s'asseoir près d'Harry.

-Tu sais, avait commencé Fred (à moins que ce ne soit George), je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait un mage noir. Je n'imaginais pas les lunettes rondes, pour être honnête, mais ça donne un style.

Harry, confus, répondit qu'il était trop jeune à l'époque pour se souvenir si Vous-Savez-Qui portait des lunettes, à plus forte raison rondes. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout d'à quoi il ressemblait, d'ailleurs, à moins qu'il ne ressemble à un flash de lumière verte.

George (à moins que ce ne soit Fred) avait éclaté de rire, et avait enchaîné sur un ton faussement macabre.

-On parle de toi, andouille ! Les Fourchelang sont tous de terribles mages noirs, c'est bien connu.

-Ou des vendeurs d'animalerie, avait ajouté Ron. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit à Harry.

-Ah oui ? s'étaient étonnés les jumeaux en chœur.

-C'est logique, avait reconnu Seamus Finnigan. Tu pourrais traduire ce qu'ils disent aux acheteurs.

-Ou te rendre dans les maisons et t'assurer qu'ils sont bien traités, avait proposé Dean Thomas. Mon père dit qu'il y a des tas de gens qui maltraitent leurs animaux de compagnie.

In petto, Harry s'était dit que ce serait certainement un chouette métier. Bien meilleur que mage noir, en tout cas, bien qu'il ne fut pas certain d'en quoi cela consistait, à part assassiner les parents des gens.

Le seul mage noir qui lui paraissait digne de ce qualificatif, pour d'autres raisons, lui avait adressé un signe de tête amical depuis la table des Serpentard, tandis qu'Hermione regagnait sa place.

Ignorant les gloussements de ses camarades, elle avait expliqué qu'Aramis, l'aspic de Blaise, n'était pas un étalon fiable, puisqu'il était né en Egypte mais qu'il avait passé les dernières années en Angleterre.

Harry avait acquiescé docilement tandis qu'Hermione détaillait les expériences qu'il faudrait mener pour déterminer scientifiquement l'étendue de ses compétences linguistiques, et s'était mordu les joues pour ne pas rire devant les roulements d'yeux de Ron.

Néanmoins, même si l'enthousiasme d'Hermione était parfois épuisant, l'intérêt académique qu'elle montrait en la matière avait grandement contribué à dédramatiser la situation. Certaines des questions qu'elle soulevait étaient même réellement passionnantes, comme l'existence de langages propres à d'autres espèces. Secrètement, Harry ne désespérait pas de pouvoir dialoguer avec Hedwige, et il était content qu'une fille de l'intellect d'Hermione ait décidé de prendre le sujet à bras le corps. Si quelqu'un était capable de découvrir le langage oublié des chouettes, c'était bien elle.

Harry souriait donc en silence tandis que ses deux amis débattaient des vertus comparées du Quidditch et des études, lorsqu'une ombre soudaine s'étendit sur la table qu'ils partageaient au milieu de la bibliothèque.

-Harry Potter ? fit une voix douce et terriblement neutre.

Harry leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui leur faisait face. Sous des cheveux noirs lissés en arrière, son visage intelligent était éclairé par des yeux perçants qui semblaient lire directement dans son esprit. Sa cravate verte était impeccablement nouée, et au revers de sa robe, un petit insigne en forme de P brillait d'un éclat discret.

Harry le trouva très grand, mais du haut de ses onze ans, il devait reconnaître que c'était le cas de la plupart des gens qu'il rencontrait. Il avala sa salive, et leva timidement la main.

-J'aimerais que tu me suives, s'il te plaît, fit l'inconnu en tournant les talons.

Harry jeta un regard éperdu à Ron et Hermione, espérant qu'ils comprendraient le message – à savoir que s'il ne revenait pas, il leur confiait la tâche de retrouver son corps dans les cachots de Serpentard, et qu'il leur confiait la garde d'Hedwige, à charge pour Hermione d'apprendre le langage des oiseaux pour lui expliquer qu'Harry s'était héroïquement sacrifié au nom d'un idéal quelconque, ce qui adoucirait peut-être le deuil de la pauvre chouette orpheline.

Il en était là de ces considérations, songeant que son roulement d'œil n'avait peut-être pas été assez subtil pour exprimer toutes ces nuances, lorsque le préfet de Serpentard le tira dans une salle de classe déserte.

-Il paraît que tu parles aux serpents, dit le jeune homme d'une voix toujours aussi neutre.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, essayant vaguement de repérer une issue de secours. A sa grande surprise, il vit alors le préfet tirer d'une poche intérieure un reptile complètement inerte, qui se laissait pendre entre ses mains comme une chaussette à écailles. Harry se demanda s'il était mort, et s'apprêtait à dire qu'il ne pensait pas que ses dons incluent le dialogue avec les défunts, quand le serpent cligna faiblement d'un œil.

-Elle est comme ça depuis ce matin, expliqua le jeune homme avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et je me suis dit que peut-être, tu pourrais lui demander… ?

La note d'espoir dans la voix du garçon était touchante, et Harry sentit son inquiétude fondre comme neige au soleil.

-Tu ne l'as pas amenée à l'infirmerie ? s'enquit-il en se baissant à la hauteur du petit serpent, dont les magnifiques écailles noires semblaient ternies malgré la lueur des torches.

-Madame Pomfresh ne s'occupe pas des animaux, expliqua le préfet. Je l'ai amenée au garde-chasse, mais elle lui a mordu le pouce et il a gonflé comme un ballon…

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne lui en veut pas, le rassura Harry. Connaissant Hagrid, il l'a sans doute complimentée sur ses petites quenottes.

-Pas loin, admit le préfet.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

Une vague expression d'embarras passa sur le visage marmoréen du préfet.

-Nelly, marmonna-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

- _Bonjour, Nelly_ , fit Harry en gratouillant la tête de l'animal. _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive_ ?

La petite vipère tira la langue.

- _J'ai mal_ , dit-elle dans un sifflement à peine audible.

- _Je vois bien. Où ça_ ?

- _Partout_.

Harry se gratta la tête, songeant que cela ne l'avançait guère. En même temps, ses capacités de vétérinaire néophyte de onze ans étaient assez limitées, ce qui n'aidait pas non plus.

- _Dedans_ , ajouta Nelly d'un ton misérable.

Harry réfléchit. Le peu qu'il savait des serpents, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un tube digestif à écailles ; il en tira donc une conclusion hasardeuse, qui se trouva par chance être la bonne.

- _Tu as mangé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas_ ? s'enquit-il.

Il se souvenait avoir entendu sa tante Pétunia poser la question à Dudley, quand ses orgies de bonbons, de gâteaux et de tout ce qui était vaguement sucré à portée de main finissaient en désastre stomacal. Dans le cas de Dudley, la réponse était généralement «Peut-être que ce dernier kilo de guimauves était de trop », quoique il la prononçât en général «Beuuuaaaah » ; Harry espérait pour son bien que Nelly avait une alimentation plus équilibrée.

- _Je dors dans le chaudron_ , admit le petit serpent d'une voix coupable. _J'ai léché, c'était tout salé, tout bon_.

Harry s'empressa de traduire au préfet, qui blêmit brusquement et lança un juron tonitruant, avant d'empoigner Nelly sans cérémonie et de sortir en trombe de la salle de classe.

Harry soupira. Il était très sûr de son sens de l'orientation – c'est-à-dire qu'il avait la certitude qu'il était absolument désastreux. N'ayant pas retenu par où ils étaient arrivés, il se mit en route au hasard.

Après tout, Poudlard était une école. Ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait de se trouver nez-à-nez avec un chien à trois têtes au détour d'un couloir.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry était de plus en plus certain que le professeur Rogue mijotait quelque chose. Il lui paraissait d'ailleurs fort logique que, quitte à ce que quelque chose mijote, ce fut le professeur de potions qui soit derrière. Cela tombait tout simplement sous le sens, n'en déplaise à Hermione qui avançait l'argument absurde qu'un professeur ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de louche.

Harry n'avait jamais eu de raisons empiriques de faire confiance aux autorités en place, et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

Ron et lui tentaient donc de faire entendre raison à Hermione tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours, lorsqu'une voix désagréable les surprit à un croisement.

-Hé, Potter !

-Malefoy, soupira Harry.

Une part de lui commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir serré la main de l'infect blondinet, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix. Il ne se passait guère une journée sans que Malefoy le provoque, avec une obstination qu'il aurait trouvé fascinante si elle n'était pas aussi pénible.

-Alors, il paraît que saint Potter est dans l'équipe de Quidditch maintenant ?

-Ouais, répliqua Ron. Ca te défrise ?

Un sourire odieux se diffusa sur le visage pointu du garçon.

-Pourquoi on ne règlerait pas ça pour de bon ? lança-t-il. Minuit devant la bibliothèque. Sauf si tu es une poule mouillée ?

Harry, confus, se demanda un instant pourquoi diable Malefoy était en train de lui proposer un rendez-vous, et il vit soudain un éclairage nouveau se faire sur les provocations obsessionnelles. De choc, il en resta muet.

-Ca marche, fit Ron. On y sera ! Tu n'as qu'à amener un de tes gorilles comme témoin.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, sans trop trouver quoi dire. Il lui semblait que les choses évoluaient un peu trop vite à son goût, et une part de lui se demandait bien pourquoi Malefoy et lui auraient eu besoin de témoins. Ils étaient un peu jeunes pour en être à l'échange des alliances, tout de même ?

De toute façon, c'était un crétin, et Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse à onze ans.

-C'est interdit de se battre en duel, siffla Hermione à voix basse.

-En duel, répéta Harry bêtement.

-Evidemment, en duel, renifla Malefoy d'un air sarcastique. C'est comme ça que font les vrais sorciers, même si je doute que toi ou tes crétins d'amis sachent de quoi il est question.

-Tu veux qu'on se batte ? insista Harry soulagé, pour dissiper toutes traces possibles de malentendu. En duel ?

-Tu es sourd, Potter ? Minuit devant la bibliothèque.

-Je ne crois pas, non, fit soudain une voix douce derrière Malefoy.

Harry leva les yeux et déglutit par réflexe en avisant le préfet de Serpentard, qui fixait Drago avec intensité.

-C'est pas… commença le garçon.

-Puisque tu as visiblement peur de t'ennuyer, l'interrompit le préfet sans hausser le ton, tu vas passer la soirée en retenue avec moi. Tu dois bien avoir des devoirs à faire ? A moins que tu ne préfères cinq cent lignes à copier ? Non ? Très bien.

Harry attendit vaguement la réplique typique de Malefoy, à savoir que son père en entendrait parler, mais elle ne vint pas. Rouge de confusion et de colère, le garçon tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Peut-être que le père du préfet était aussi du genre à en entendre parler.

Ron était très absorbé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures lorsque le Serpentard se tourna vers eux.

-Ne vous avisez pas d'accepter ce genre de provocations, fit-il avec toujours la même voix douce. Sinon, ce sera retenue pour tout le monde. C'est bien compris ?

Hermione marmonna qu'elle l'avait bien dit, et Ron lui jeta un regard agacé. Harry était plutôt soulagé, pour une fois, de l'intervention des autorités ; il aurait bien été en peine de se battre en duel contre quiconque, à moins d'essayer de nouer les lacets de Malefoy entre eux avec un Wingardium Leviosa.

C'était un sort domestique, techniquement, mais il était sûr qu'on pouvait s'en servir d'autres façons. Peut-être en l'assommant avec sa propre baguette ? (Il ne se doutait pas qu'ils auraient très vite l'occasion de mettre sa théorie à l'épreuve, un soir d'Halloween où Ron se montrerait un tout petit peu trop virulent envers les obsessions académiques d'Hermione.)

-Je suis parti un peu vite la dernière fois, Potter, fit le préfet. Je voulais te remercier. Le professeur Rogue a pu m'aider à préparer un antidote avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai une dette envers toi.

Harry murmura que ce n'était rien, tout en essayant de ne pas jubiler trop ouvertement. Que Malefoy essaye donc de lui filer un rencart, maintenant ! L'année allait être tranquille, en fin de compte.

-Rogue aime les animaux ? demanda Ron avec incrédulité.

Le préfet haussa les épaules.

-Il n'en a pas, et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en pense. Mais il veille sur ses élèves.

-Seulement ceux de Serpentard, fit amèrement remarquer Hermione.

-Oui, il nous favorise, répondit le préfet d'une voix égale. Mais dans la mesure où tous les autres professeurs le font pour vous…

-Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Harry. McGonagall est très juste. Elle a enlevé des points à Seamus pour avoir mis le feu à son bureau.

-Les autres professeurs sont moins impartiaux, dit gentiment le préfet. Croyez-moi, Rogue fait ce qu'il a à faire.

-Il n'est pas du tout pédagogue ! s'exclama Hermione. Il cause des angoisses scolaires aux élèves, il s'en est pris à Harry juste parce qu'il est célèbre alors qu'Harry lui-même ne le savait pas deux semaines plus tôt, et le pire de tout, c'est qu'à cause de son attitude il est en train de décourager plein d'élèves de sa matière alors qu'elle est absolument passionnante !

-Tu dis ça de toutes les matières, fit remarquer Harry avant de se taire sous le regard noir d'Hermione.

-Les choses sont un peu plus compliquées que ça, répondit le préfet avec une grimace. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire... J'essaierai de lui en toucher un mot.

Ron ouvrit la bouche toute grande, et Harry se demanda si le moment était bien choisi pour demander au préfet si Rogue ne mijoterait pas autre chose que des antidotes pour vipères gourmandes. Il préféra, à la réflexion, se glisser sur un terrain moins risqué.

-Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ?

-Ophius Scrimgeour, répondit le préfet. Allez, vous allez être en retard en cours. Ouste.

Les trois amis se mirent en route, et au bout d'un moment de silence, Ron remarqua à voix basse :

-Son père et son oncle travaillent au Ministère avec Papa. Il les aime bien, je crois.

Harry répondit que ça voulait sans doute dire qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, alors, même s'il était à Serpentard. Sur l'échelle de la confiance, l'approbation de Monsieur Weasley équivalait à une lettre de recommandation écrite par une licorne, pour peu que les licornes sachent écrire.

-A propos, fit Hermione, Hagrid disait qu'il se passe de drôles de choses avec les licornes. On devrait lui poser des questions, un de ces jours.

L'année n'allait peut-être pas être si tranquille que ça, en fin de compte.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

L'année, songea distraitement Harry en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, n'avait définitivement pas été si tranquille que ça. Il jeta un regard prudent au Filet du Diable maintenant carbonisé qui avait failli les tuer, et soupira lourdement.

Les choses n'avaient pourtant pas si mal commencé, en dehors des manigances de Rogue. Le Quidditch était un sport fantastique, les cours étaient plutôt intéressants, surtout lorsqu'on disposait d'Hermione pour les expliquer – bien qu'il demeurât surpris de l'absence de langues étrangères ou de mathématiques au programme ; les sorciers n'étaient visiblement pas très portés sur l'ouverture au monde. Il s'était aussi fait un nombre d'amis très appréciable comparé à ce qu'avait été sa vie chez les Dursley. Il y avait Ron et Hermione, avec qui un lien indéfectible semblait s'être formé, et Hagrid bien sûr. Il avait été désolé de constater, d'ailleurs, que ses talents linguistiques ne lui permettaient pas de communiquer avec les dragons – pourtant, c'était bien un reptile, non ? Ailes et larynx ignifugé ou pas, un dragon n'était qu'un gros lézard, et un lézard n'était qu'un serpent avec des pattes.

Il y avait aussi un grand nombre d'élèves de diverses maisons, comme Blaise, qui malgré son appartenance à Serpentard, était quelqu'un de très intéressant. Le Fourchelang était pour beaucoup dans la popularité d'Harry ; Ophius Scrimgeour avait dû faire passer le mot, car il ne comptait plus les élèves qui étaient venus lui demander une traduction, qu'il s'agisse de serpents dépressifs ou de leurs préférences gustatives pour le dîner.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes avant que Rogue ne décide de voler la pierre philosophale, à des fins qui ne pouvaient être que dramatiques. L'idée que Rogue put devenir immortel, et terroriser les première année jusqu'à la fin des temps, donnait des frissons à Harry.

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'embête, fit remarquer Hermione au bout d'un moment.

-Le fait qu'on ait failli se faire tuer par une plante meurtrière ? suggéra Ron.

-Oui, dit Hermione. On a « failli ». On est peut-être doués, mais on n'est qu'en première année, et on ne connaît pas le centième des sorts qui existent. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, pour un piège qui est censé protéger la pierre philosophale !

-Il paraît qu'il y a des plantes qui te paralysent rien qu'en te touchant, remarqua distraitement Ron. C'est vrai que quand on y pense…

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis les trois amis soupirèrent, et ouvrirent la porte suivante.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ron regardait songeusement Hermione.

-Tu sais, je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi. Je veux dire, des clefs volantes, je veux bien, mais pourquoi mettre des balais dans la salle ?

-Et pourquoi mettre la bonne clef parmi les autres ? ajouta Harry.

-Ouais, ou alors tu pièges les balais, fit rêveusement Ron, pour qu'ils te brûlent les fesses quand tu montes dessus… Ca, ça arrêterait un voleur.

-Peut-être que Dumbledore voulait être sûr de pouvoir récupérer la pierre ? hasarda Hermione.

-C'est le plus grand sorcier du monde, répliqua Ron. Rien ne l'aurait arrêté, ça ne tient pas debout.

Harry se dit que s'ils survivaient à cette expédition et que le monde de l'animalerie était saturé lorsqu'ils arriveraient sur le marché de l'emploi, ils auraient toujours de belles perspectives d'avenir dans la sécurité sorcière. Ca pourrait être marrant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry consolait une Hermione en larmes qui hoquetait que tout était de sa faute.

-Ron va bien, Hermione, fit fermement Harry en s'accrochant à cette idée. On doit continuer, et on reviendra le sortir de là dès que possible. Si Rogue met la main sur la pierre…

-Mais j'ai jamais été bonne aux échecs, j'aurais dû apprendre, il y avait peut-être un coup…

Harry lui mit gentiment une main sur la bouche.

-Ron est un génie aux échecs. S'il a dit que c'était le seul coup, c'était le seul coup. Et on n'a pas besoin de deux génies par thème. Toi, tu as les cours, Ron a les échecs, et moi… ben, les talents linguistiques. On se complète, tu vois bien.

Hermione hocha la tête en s'essuyant les yeux.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry pestait à son tour contre le monde entier, et en particulier contre Rogue.

-Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne fiole ? s'enquit-il.

-C'est la solution de l'énigme, répondit Hermione. Mais c'est l'énigme de Rogue, alors pour ce que j'en sais, il y a peut-être du poison dans toutes les fioles…

Harry prit un moment pour énoncer tous les jurons qu'il connaissait, ce qui fut assez bref. S'il sortait d'ici, se promit-il, il en profiterait pour étendre son vocabulaire.

-On prend le risque, décida-t-il. Je continue. Toi, retourne en arrière, amène Ron à l'infirmerie et va voir si Dumbledore est revenu. Je dois trouver la pierre avant Rogue. Il le faut, pour les première année du futur.

Hermione le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il sentit une côte craquer, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était encore en vie, et il n'eut que le temps de s'étonner que Rogue eut joué franc jeu avec son énigme avant de se trouver face à face avec Quirrell.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Serpentard avait gagné la coupe des quatre maisons, et Harry essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas voir le visage plein de morgue jubilatoire de Malefoy. Il était droit dans son champ de vision, ce qui rendait la manœuvre difficile, surtout que la grande table ne présentait que peu d'intérêt. C'était une jolie table, certes, au grain de bois remarquable, mais les connaissances limitées d'Harry en ébénisterie ne lui permettaient pas d'en apprécier toute la beauté.

Bien sûr, l'incident avec Norbert les avait mis dans le pétrin, et les élèves de Serpentard étaient pour la plupart studieux et doués en cours – Blaise et Hermione s'étaient un jour fait sermonner par le professeur McGonagall pour leurs bavardages, jusqu'à ce que Blaise explique qu'ils discutaient de la troisième loi métamorphique et qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu interrompre le cours pour lui demander des précisions.

Mais tout de même, Malefoy était un crétin, et cela faisait mal au cœur de le voir si heureux.

Harry se demanderait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si Dumbledore avait lu dans ses pensées à ce moment-là. Le timing de la cuiller tintant sur son verre de cristal était trop précis pour être une coïncidence.

La table des Gryffondor parut exploser d'euphorie lorsque le directeur eut fini de parler, et Harry se laissa emporter un moment dans le tourbillon de joie, de cris et de verres frappés sur la table avant de reporter son regard sur les autres maisons.

Les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle paraissaient partager leur extase, et un léger malaise le prit à ce constat.

Malefoy tirait une tête de six pieds de long, ce qui était très drôle ; Blaise aussi, ce qui l'était moins. Les élèves de Serpentard avaient pour la plupart les yeux baissés, et en bout de table, Ophius Scrimgeour était blême comme un spectre et poignardait d'un air absent le bois du bout de son couteau.

Harry eut soudain une conscience aigüe des cris de joie autour de lui, et un embarras acide le saisit au cœur. Il répondit machinalement aux Gryffondor qui le traitaient en héros, essayant d'éluder le sujet et de ramener l'attention générale vers le plat de gigot, ce qui aurait sans doute fonctionné en temps normal. A la fin du banquet, il se glissa aussi vite que possible vers les Serpentard, et pila net en se retrouvant devant Scrimgeour.

Le préfet le contempla d'un air insondable, les traits crispés. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire ; il fit donc comme à son habitude et lança la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

-Je, euh… Je suis désolé. On ne voulait pas… Enfin, on n'a pas fait ça pour… C'est-à-dire…

La méthode d'improvisation verbale était à efficacité variable, mais son babillage gêné parut faire effet. Scrimgeour ferma brièvement les yeux, et il sembla à Harry que sa colère s'était dissipée, ou du moins reportée sur quelqu'un d'autre – ce qui était l'essentiel.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, soupira le jeune homme. Enfin, techniquement, si, mais je ne peux pas décemment t'en vouloir d'avoir arrêté Tu-Sais-Qui une fois de plus. Même si franchement, la sécurité ne devait pas être terrible pour que des première année se glissent au travers, sans vouloir t'offenser.

-C'est ce qu'on se disait aussi, reconnut Harry. N'empêche… enfin, ce n'était pas très chouette.

Ophius sourit tristement.

-Tu veux la vérité, Potter ? Si ça n'avait pas été vous, il y aurait eu autre chose. Ca fait plus de dix ans que Serpentard n'a pas gagné la coupe.

Cela paraissait beaucoup à Harry, dans la mesure où l'attribution des points aux maisons devait bien suivre la loi des grands nombres sur le long terme.

-Tu parles, rétorqua le préfet. L'an dernier, il y a eu une journée où Gryffondor a remporté deux cent points en répondant à des questions de cours. Oh, et cent autres pour avoir attrapé par hasard un farfadet évadé. L'année d'avant, c'est un gamin de Serdaigle qui avait suivi une carte au trésor jusque dans la forêt interdite. S'il était rentré bredouille, il aurait été viré, mais il a dégoté le journal d'Helga Poufsouffle, donc trois cent points pour sa maison le dernier jour. Il y a toujours quelque chose. Sauf pour nous.

Harry se remémora la discussion qu'ils avaient eu au sujet de Rogue, et se dandina, mal à l'aise.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? s'enquit-il.

-Beaucoup de mages noirs venaient de Serpentard, répondit Ophius. C'était il y a longtemps, mais rien ne dure autant qu'une mauvaise réputation… On s'y fait, je dois dire.

Il y eut un moment de silence, au bout duquel le garçon ajouta à voix basse :

-Il n'avait quand même jamais attendu la dernière seconde comme ça. Ca l'amuse, je pense. Tu sais, Potter, je suis en sixième année, et je pense que je partirai d'ici sans avoir jamais vu la coupe chez nous. C'est comme ça.

-Il te reste une année, fit Harry d'un ton encourageant. Peut-être que cette fois…

-Mouais. Essaye de ne pas la finir en fanfare comme celle-ci, tu veux ?

En toute bonne foi, Harry promit. Sa deuxième année serait aussi calme qu'un verre d'eau, il le sentait au fond de lui.

Scrimgeour soupira profondément, et tenta un sourire brave avant de changer de sujet.

-Enfin. Tu retournes dans ta famille, cet été ?

-Oui, grimaça Harry.

-Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir, dis donc.

-On ne s'aime pas beaucoup, répondit-il.

Il raconta au préfet deux ou trois anecdotes amusantes de l'époque où il vivait dans le placard, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, mais Scrimgeour ne rit pas. Peut-être, songea Harry, était-il encore trop déçu par la perte de la coupe pour apprécier le côté humoristique d'un pitbull enragé.

Après un moment de silence, le préfet lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Je vais te dire, Potter. Pourquoi tu ne me donnerais pas l'adresse de ton oncle et ta tante ? Comme ça, on peut rester en contact pendant l'été, au cas où j'ai un problème avec Nelly…

Harry trouva que c'était une très bonne idée, et lui écrivit sur un bout de parchemin. Décidément, tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas aussi désagréables que Malefoy. Il se demanda un instant ce qui ce serait passé s'il avait accepté le conseil du Choixpeau.

-Prend soin de toi, Harry Potter, fit Scrimgeour en lui tendant la main.

Harry la serra, surpris de tant de solennité ; ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'il remarqua les regards radoucis des autres Serpentard aux alentours. Il fallait une intelligence particulière, songea-t-il en rejoignant Ron et Hermione, pour désamorcer une telle tension avec une simple poignée de main.

Bientôt, il faudrait rejoindre les Dursley, mais deux mois à Privet Drive n'étaient plus une perspective si terrible, maintenant. Il ne se produirait probablement rien durant l'été, ce qui serait un changement agréable.

Et l'année suivante, se promit-il, serait un modèle de calme et de monotonie.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

-Le prochain chapitre sera posté au cours de la semaine prochaine – cette petite chose comptera un chapitre par année, soit sept en tout.

-L'auteur déconseille fortement l'acquisition d'un serpent comme animal domestique à moins que vous ne soyez Fourchelang. Ces petites bêtes sont affectueuses et incomprises, mais leur habitat naturel n'est pas un salon et elles seront malheureuses dans un terrarium. Donc le premier qui me dit que je lui ai donné envie d'acheter un python, je le frappe à coups redoublés du volume 3 de Finance d'Entreprise, petit pavé de 800 pages. Voilà.

-L'explication de la sécurité défaillante autour de la pierre philosophale sera donnée sous peu dans un OS bonus. Stay tuned.

-N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me témoigner votre amour (ou pas), je prends aussi les demandes en mariage et les virements bancaires. Non, je ne suis pas vénale.


End file.
